


Firsts

by mysonny (orphan_account)



Series: Of dogs and home [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mysonny
Summary: Lindsey visits Emily in Orlando for the first time. Bagel and Fergy meet.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Series: Of dogs and home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to add another work to my little universe with the dogs. I have plans for at least two more in mind.

Bagel and Ferguson meet for the first time when the Thorns have a bye-week.

Lindsey goes to Orlando to visit Emily for a couple of days and obviously takes Fergy with her. He is actually small enough to be allowed to stay with her during the flight. He sleeps adorably in her lap for most of the five and half hours and behaves better than she expected beforehand. She takes a couple of pictures of him and sends them to the group chat with the girls.

After the flight, Lindsey gets out to the exit-area in Orlando and starts looking around for her girlfriend. Emily had insisted on picking her up, even though she needed to get to the airport straight after practice.

Something about “Linds, it’s your first time visiting me in Orlando, it’s obviously my duty as your girlfriend to not make you take an Uber!”

She sees a sign that says “Sir Ferguson”. Lindsey rolls her eyes and makes her way over.

She spots Emily before her girlfriend can see her. She stops at the sight and takes her in.

As always Emily has a baseball cap on, shielding her eyes from view, and the light sweater she’s wearing is too big on her. Lindsey is very sure that it once belonged to her, she hasn’t seen it in months, now that she thinks about it. Emily’s legs are tan, getting shown off by some jean-shorts and of course the Birkenstocks she can’t seem to stop wearing since she had moved back to the south. She just looks so much like herself and cozy and _good_.

Lindsey pushes the self-conscious thoughts about the old leggings she is wearing aside and makes her way over.

Emily is holding the makeshift sign above her head, rocking back and forth on her heels, and is scanning the crowd with a big grin on her face. It gets impossibly wider when she finally spots Lindsey.

“I can’t believe you, you clown.” Lindsey laughs. She then pulls Emily into herself and murmurs “Hi, baby,” into her ear. Emily immediately melts into the touch and sinks into Lindsey’s body. Lindsey breathes her in, the lingering scent of sunscreen that had always followed Emily during the summer in Portland seems to have become a constant in Orlando.

They could’ve stayed in the middle of the airport, enjoying each other’s presence, for hours if it wasn’t for the tiny dog at their feet who really didn’t get enough attention for at least a minute now. Ferguson woofs and nibbles at Lindsey’s ankle to get her to look at him. He is definitely not used to sharing yet.

Lindsey laughs into Emily’s neck at the sensation and whispers in Emily’s ear “Someone is eager to meet you.”

Emily excitedly crouches down to greet Fergy, holding out her hand to let him sniff first and set the pace of getting to know each other. He doesn’t bother with introductions and runs right at her, not shy at all. Emily giggles and picks him up to cuddle him.

Lindsey observes the interaction with a smile “If he loves you more than he loves me I’m breaking up with you,” She points her finger at Emily “you already have Bagel, you can’t take my dog as well!”

Emily only sticks her tongue out “What can I say? You know I’m very lovable.”

“That you are.” Lindsey winks at her.

Lindsey is a bit apprehensive about getting to Emily’s apartment for two reasons. First, she isn’t sure how well the dogs will get along. Maybe it’s too soon and Ferguson is too hyper for Bagel. Bagel had just gotten out of the teenage years and is finally behaving better, calmer, and could probably do without a big disruption.

And then there are her own issues. She doesn’t know how she’ll react to see Emily in her new environment. An environment that doesn’t include her or Portland. She is without a doubt excited to see the apartment and Emily’s new life but she also knows that it’ll probably hurt. Emily’s apartment back in Portland had been in some ways her own as well. They had spent so much time together in both of their apartments that sometimes she didn’t know where Emily’s ended and her own began, a lot of each of their things at the other’s place, shaping both places together.

Just like Emily had left a mark on her apartment, she had left a mark on Emily’s apartment. Now that apartment didn’t exist anymore and Lindsey is somewhat afraid that the new apartment will always feel foreign to her, that she’ll always be a guest there. But she isn’t a guest in Emily’s life and she doesn’t want to feel like one.

“Hey, what’s got you so deep in thought?” Emily looks over from the driver’s seat, squeezing her thigh with the hand that always finds her way there as soon as they get into a car.

“Oh, nothing. Just about the dogs meeting, how are we doing this?” she deflects the question.

Emily eyes her suspiciously but doesn’t question her any further, concentrating on the dogs.

“Well, I guess Bagel will be excited to see you and then a little confused about Fergy. So maybe you walk in first and let her greet you so she’s calmer when she meets him? We don’t need two hyper dogs.”

Ferguson is much shyer with another dog than he is with humans, it seems. Emily lets him through the door after Bagel and Lindsey had enough time for their little reunion. He waddles inside the apartment but comes to an abrupt halt when he sees the other, larger, dog. They nose at each other for a bit, both dogs already waggling their tails. Bagel loses interest after about a minute and goes back to her bed, minding her business. Ferguson follows her and proceeds to bug her into playing with him, nudging her and hopping around her.

Lindsey and Emily stand in the entryway with their breath held, observing the scene in front of them. Eventually, Emily turns to look at Lindsey and catches her girlfriend already looking at her. They grin at each other, both relieved that it worked out well so far.

“I guess we can say that the family merging was a success, the children are getting along!” Emily jokes and claps her hands. Lindsey smiles softly at her antics and pulls Emily into her. “Now I can finally greet you properly,” she leans in “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the airport.”

“What’s stopping you?” Emily asks and closes the distance. They melt into their first kiss in weeks, finally enjoying the feeling of being close to each other again.

Emily then gives Lindsey ‘the grand apartment-tour’ as she calls it. There is not really that much to see but Emily still manages to make the tour last ten minutes, pointing out a lot of little things in her place. She has several pictures of the two of them with various friends or alone scattered around the apartment and Lindsey obviously loves every single one of them. She notices that Emily kept some she already had in Portland but also added new ones, having more now, all in all.

Of course, Emily introduces her to all of her new plants since she gave all of them names because “They are people, too, Linds!”

She got some wicker chairs for the small balcony that also holds a coffee table Lindsey had given her for her birthday two years ago. Lastly, she shows off her impressive spice rack which she presents to Lindsey as if Lindsey even knows half of the spices.

They have the dinner Emily cooks for them on her balcony, overlooking a little park. Emily makes plans for them to go to said park with the dogs the next day after she comes back from practice. It all feels very domestic again right away. Very much like their life in Portland had been: eating together, planning their day together, eventually caring for their dog together. The noticeable difference is that Emily is going to practice without Lindsey but with new teammates. Lindsey listens to her girlfriend telling her all about practice and the last game – that she obviously watched – and notices how Emily lightens up when she talks about their backline and the extra work she’s been putting in with Ali. She feels the excitement radiating off her and listens on with a soft smile on her face, observing the joy on her girlfriend’s face.

Lindsey pulls out her washbag from her carry-on when they start getting ready for bed.

“What are you doing?” Emily asks, furrowing her brow.

“Getting my toiletries?”

“No,” Emily beckons her over “you don’t need to. I still got all your stuff.”

Emily pulls a little basket out of the shelf in the bathroom that contains all the toiletries Lindsey had left at Emily’s apartment in Portland over time. “I just got you a new toothbrush and the moisturizer is almost empty I think, so I put a new one in there as well. But other than that, it’s just like you left it.”

Lindsey stares at Emily for a second before catching her off guard and kissing her deeply. She tries to express her feelings with the kiss because she isn’t sure she could voice them. She feels warm inside at the thought of having her own stuff in the apartment. She feels included in Emily’s life in Orlando. All it took were some pictures throughout the apartment and a simple gesture from her girlfriend who somehow just knew how to make her feel better.

Later, Lindsey lays in bed and listens to her girlfriend who is trying to get the dogs to stay in their respective beds.

“Ferguson just wants to sleep next to Bagel and she’s not having it.” She complains when she finally gets to the bedroom. “I’m keeping the door ajar, I just hope they don’t wake us up too early tomorrow.”

Emily cuddles into Lindsey’s chest when she finally lays down on the bed. Lindsey keeps her arm around her and buries her face in Emily’s hair, happy to be sleeping in the same bed after being separated for too long.

“I’m glad you’re finally here,” Emily mutters, already fast on her way to sleep “I missed falling asleep with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone stays healthy and well!


End file.
